fites_fictional_debatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gilasev Menza
Most of what is known of the great one is pure speculation as he isn't the most open of people. What is truly known is that Gilasev is a man who has surpassed the expected thresholds of a magic wielder As a young boy Gilasev sought to unravel the most interesting parts of magic and what it meant, every intricate detail seemed amazing to him Going on quests for knowledge, multiple adventure's, through the world and out of it And before he knew it, almost in a flash, he found himself at the highest of power scales The deity found himself bored, his power making his quest for knowledge ever too easy Coupled with the responsibility of being a public icon he felt unable to experience any drive, any will to know more or to live Magic felt bland in the end, but he believed some people still had the drive he lost thousands of years ago, now he teaches in the magical institution of Pangaea, named after him 'Profile' Destructive Power: At least Country Level (should be much stronger than regular Deities, who are this strong.) Possibly Far Higher (Stated to have completely vaporised the city of Balisphore, which is described as slightly larger than New York.) Striking Power: Unknown (Gilasev has not been confirmed to possess any physical-enhancement techniques, so his striking power may be far lower than his destructive power) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic '''(Described as outpacing lightning in his fight with The Shadow of Cain) possibly '''Far Higher (Should be at least comparable to the supercharged Shadow, who could cross a distance of several metres in "such a short span of time that a Supercomputer couldn't process it " Modern supercomputers can perform 90 quadrillion calculations per second, however this was hyperbole and should not be considered an accurate representation of Gilasev. Lifting Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Country Level (Should be comparable to his Destructive Power) Stamina: Immensly High Range: Several dozen kilometres with Magic (eradicated an entire city in one attack) Equipment: CALADBOLG A holy Weapon used by The Solifates, it possesses near God-killer level power and is especially deadly against unholy magic, such as Necromancy. Intelligence: High (Gilasev has five centuries of life experience, as well as naturally high intelligence. However he has yet to demonstrate the full capacity of his mental accuity.) Notable Technqiues: * Mana Manipulation: Gilasev is capable of manipulating raw mana, an incredibly versatile ability that allows him to fly, construct shields or attack with powerful energy blasts. * Cataclysm Chain Reaction Repeat Infinitely: Gilasev use this ability to destroy Balisphore, it emits multiple devestating blasts of magical energy capable of vaporising objects from kilometres away. * Rain: An attack Gilasev uses to size up his opponents, a powerful streak of energy cascades down on them from the sky. * Condence: This attack causes any nearby material to become melted and then vaporised, before gathering as a cloud and re-solidifying. It is then launched at the enemy with meteoric speed. * Banish: A last-resort, Gilasev opens a portal into a realm containing untold abominations. It is powerful enough to seal even another Deity, he used this technique to dispatch The Shadow. Weaknesses: Gilasev is easy to emotionally manipulate, in addition his guilt and instability make him hesitent to use his full strength in any way.